


Nightmares and Cuddles

by SueSue (Animehime)



Series: Future Shockwaves [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NaNoWriMo, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animehime/pseuds/SueSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into the life of married couple Shane and Theo Worlen, as Shane comforts Theo after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> BETA: lilyseyes  
> CHALLENGE: #1 - It was a dark and stormy night.  
> NOTES: Just a brief glimpse of comfort and domesticity using the couple (Shane and Theo) that will eventually star in my attempt at NaNoWriMo. (Futuristic AU) And if someone could tell me how to get centered italics to work (and stay) on that first line, I'd appreciate it.
> 
> -PLEASE DO NOT USE THESE CHARACTERS-  
> I know there's not much here to use, but please don't try. :( These are my boys.  
> Now, if I ever get published and recognized with these two, then we'll talk about letting fandom in to play.

_ _ _ _'It was a dark and stormy night.' Meredith thought -_ _ _   
_

A crash of thunder startled Shane, his fingers jumping on the keyboard. Yawning, he turned off the computer and stood. In the kitchen, he leaned against the counter with a glass of water, listening to the storm. The floor vibrated the slightly against his bare feet with each boom, reminding him of the drums Theo preferred listening to. Eyes closed, he contemplated his latest novel until a shout almost made Shane drop his glass. Setting it down, he hurried towards the bedroom. Opening the door, Shane headed to the left side of the bed, where Theo's lean body tensed for another outburst.

Theo sat up abruptly, blue eyes unfocused. “Get me out!” he half-shouted, breathing erratically.

“Shh,” Shane whispered, sitting on the bed as he cupped Theo's bare shoulders. He rubbed his thumbs along the curve, attempting to wake him up. “It's okay, Theo. Wake up, love.” He gently maneuvered them both around until his back rested against the headboard; Theo tucked against him sideways. “It's just a nightmare. Wake up for me,” he spoke quietly, his hand rubbing against warm skin. Feeling Theo's breathing calm, he placed a kiss on the forehead peeking from under blond hair.

Theo blinked, forcing himself awake. Feeling the kiss, he looked up blearily to the source of warm comfort. “Shane?” he mumbled, his voice rough.

“You're expecting someone else, owl boy?” Shane said, grinning, reaching out to snag the glasses resting on the bedside table. Tilting his head, he felt his heart squeeze when he looked into Theo's unfocused eyes.

Though barely awake, Theo managed a small grin as he helped Shane situate the glasses on his face. “Not really, I guess I was hoping it was that cute young man I saw mowing the Carlite's yard yesterday.” He cuddled deeper against the broad chest he loved, ignoring the playful grumbles. “The same nightmare again?”

Straightening the twisted bedding, Shane replied, “I think so.” Theo didn't like to talk right after waking up, so he changed the subject. “You want to go back to sleep or get up?”

“Can we just sit here for a little while?”

Looking at Theo's hopeful face, Shane gave in. They'd both been busy recently. Shrugging, he gently nudged the slighter man forward, tucking pillows behind his back. “Why not, I can't concentrate enough to write during this storm anyway.”

Helping his backrest get comfortable, Theo hid a grin. He knew Shane could block out a tornado if he wanted to write, his big grump just hated to admit he loved to cuddle as much as Theo did. He pulled up the sheets, leaning back again.

Shane wrapped his arms around Theo's shoulders, took a deep breath, and relaxed.

Twenty minutes later the two were sound asleep, Shane's cheek against Theo's hair, Theo's face hidden against Shane's chest. Thunder rumbled, lightening flashed, but the two lovers slept on, safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really part one of the series. More of a drabble-ish one-shot/scene that might appear somewhere in the eventual book.


End file.
